


The Elements of You and Me

by haniglazed



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park as twins, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Princes & Princesses, See what I did there, a little bit of twisted history, fraternal twins, i dont even know how this tag works, jihoon still a gamer in this era, mnet as still snakes in here, wanna one are archdukes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haniglazed/pseuds/haniglazed
Summary: Park Jihoon, the sole bearer of blue flames, lives a life of luxury and ease, completely sheltered from the problems of the seemingly peaceful Babylonian Empire however, the sudden murder of the emperor and betrayal of his beloved Uncle Emnet places Jihoon's life in mortal peril.Forced to escape only with his twin Woojin and his archnemesis, Kang Daniel, bearer of the Blue Ice, Jihoon discovers the true meaning of each elements and its power. Jihoon must find a way to restore Babylonia to its former glory while being pursued relentlessly by the forces of the new Emperor of Babylonia.A nielwink au set in the medieval times, a story of fantasy, love and struggle.





	The Elements of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing. constructive criticisms are welcome!

**21st. Month of Arah Kislimu.** **Babylonian Empire**

“Your royal highnesses, Prince Guanlin is already in the throne room.” the servant bows and leaves the chamber as he finished his sentence.

Woojin nods and stands up from the regal red couch. “Jihoon, we need to go.”

“Right”, Jihoon moves the Queen from the chessboard’s E1 to E5, “Checkmate” he mutters to himself.

Jihoon and Woojin exit the bed chamber and proceeds to the throne room. They are both clothed in royal blue navy uniform with tailcoats and gold shoulder boards, black and gold belt and gold laced black trousers.

They arrive at the entrance of the throne room. The door is covered in silver with two black handlesets. Two butlers with their heads down, each holding a handleset, pulled the door to welcome the two archdukes in the throne room.

“Jihoon-hyung, Woojin-hyung, I am so glad to see you” Guanlin says as he rises from the left side of the room and does a 45 degree bow.

Both the archdukes are silent, sending a nod to recognize the younger’s greeting. Jihoon and Woojin took a few more steps to reach the elevated area at the end where two ivory seats detailed flame-shaped ornaments are in place. Once they reach the end, the two men took their seats.

“ladies and gentlemen, a privacy with Prince Guanlin if you may”, the deep voice of the older archduke resonated in the room.

“Serious as ever, ain’t you Jihoon hyung?” Guanlin says.

“Well, he needs to be. He has a lot on his shoulder. Ah, my poor twin” Woojin says as he pats jihoon’s head.

“Stop it. I will thrust a sword on your throat if you don’t” Jihoon reverts. “Guanlin-ah, is getting dashing year by year your strategy to conquer kingdoms? You’re doing a good job if it is”

“It’s been years since we last saw you and you’re taller than us now” Woojin adds.

“Well, being disturbingly handsome is in our genes isn’t it?” Guanlin replies with a smile “I’ll cut to the chase,” his smile faded “father asked me to come here to ask for your help. We are about to enter transactions with the Assyrian Empire and they request the blue flame user to be present as the seal of the deal”

“The Assyrian Empire is afraid of the blue flame user, aren’t they?” Woojin declares, disgust evident in his face

“I believe so, the three thousand-year old myth still haunts the whole empire” Guanlin affirms

A minute of silence dominated the room. “Tell Emperor Hammurabi, I will grace them with my presence” Jihoon says

“I’m going with you” Woojin adds. “You can’t go alone, you know what happens if you do.”

Jihoon neither accepts nor rejects the idea. Even if he doesn’t want to be treated like a sheltered baby boy, it might be a good idea for his twin to join him in his journey. He perfectly knows what will happen if he lost control over his powers.

“The transactions will be held on the Assyrian Empire’s Castle on the 7th. We need to leave here on the 30th to reach our destination on the arranged date.” Guanlin says as he finally sits down on his seat. He sips his tea before continuing “Father have already talked with Uncle Sargon regarding this matter and they both assigned me to convey this to you”

“Woojin-ah, I really think father left us with no choice in this” Jihoon says mischievously smiling to Woojin as the other replies with a puckish grin.

 

* * *

 

_**20 years ago. Month of Arah Simanu** _

The Babylonian Empire castle is bustling as the whole castle prepares for the arrival of Emperor Sargon’s heir. The coming royal baby is very much awaited in the castle as the Priestess of Fire predicted that the baby will receive high influx of power from the God of Fire himself. He will be the first in the line of succession and will be granted the title of archduke once the Empress gives birth.

The night of the 29th marked the birth of twin heirs, an occurrence that has not happened for a century. Books and telltales suggest that twin heirs will bring abundance to the kingdom. However, the Priestess of Fire felt a different sense. She chose to ignore what she felt but deep down in her heart, the God of Fire wanted to deliver a message - that the having twins is a blessing and a curse. The Empress and the Emperor decided to name the oldest with eyes filled with galaxies, Jihoon, and the youngest bearing sharp features, Woojin.

 

_**2 years after. Month of Arah Simanu.** _

The Babylonian Empire is known for its powerhouse of flame users. Once babies reach 2 years old, they subconsciously demonstrate their flame colors. Flame colors defines the amount of power the flame confines. It may be pink, yellow, orange or red but the rarest of them all which contains limitless energy is the blue-colored flame. This color has been last seen three thousand years ago and has been bestowed to King Alexander- the ruler of Ishtar state under the Babylonian Empire. The current emperor is a known for his blazing red flames across the empire which has the highest power intensity in the absence of blue.

Babylonians celebrate their babies’ 2nd birthday with a grand feast together with a Yangin Ceremony which triggers the flame color of the babies, and the twin archdukes were no exemption on the tradition.The yangin ceremony starts when a baby is placed in an highly elevated rectangular stone with the words ‘Marduk” engraved on left and right sides of the stone while the front and back sides of the stone has the word FIRE written into it. Once the word FIRE is supplied with FIRE power by the parents, the word “Marduk” will light depending on the baby’s flame color.

Woojin, the youngest archduke, was placed in the stone and showed a bright red orange hue. King Sargon was very pleased. The orange might not be the strongest but the said color is uncommon. Jihoon, the oldest archduke, was then placed in the elevated stone after his younger brother. The Marduk showed a blue flame, faint as it could, but still undeniably blue. Gasps then surrounded the great hall that night. News that the oldest archduke was a blue flame user spread on the whole empire in a short period of time.

**Author's Note:**

> What exactly happened three thousand years ago? Find out next chapter.
> 
> I had to freaking do research. hehehe the empires are based on real empires back in the mesopotamia period. I also borrowed their calendar and a lot of things! I may include them on a bonus chapter? PLease leave a comment if you like this story!
> 
> Terms you might want to know:  
> 1\. archdukes - sons of emperors  
> 2\. arah kislimu - equivalent to the month mid November and December  
> 3\. arah simanu - equivalent to the month mid May and June


End file.
